This invention relates generally to the field of telecommunications and, more specifically, to a method and system for changing states in a wireless telecommunication system.
As society grows more complex and operates at an ever accelerating pace, there has been a growing need for better and more flexible communication devices. One area that has experienced substantial development activity is the area of wireless communication. Wireless telephone systems are also known as portable, cordless or mobile telephone systems. A typical wireless communication system has a base station located at a customer""s or user""s premises. The base is connected to the Public Switched Telephone Network (PSTN) over a wireline interface and communicates with a mobile unit or handset over an air interface that permits the user to communicate remotely from the base station. While users desire the freedom and flexibility afforded by mobile wireless communications systems, they typically do not want to sacrifice the numerous features, such as caller ID, that are available through the wireline service over the PSTN. In addition, users of wireless systems increasingly demand a voice quality that is as good as the voice quality available over a wireline link.
In the past, the enhanced features and high voice quality demanded by users have been achieved by the use of sophisticated and complex algorithms and methods that require substantial processor resources and large amounts of memory. These processing and memory resources are not only expensive but also place a substantial drain on battery power, therefore shortening the effective use of the mobile unit. Other technical problems associated with the need for using faster and more powerful processors include larger packaging to accommodate the larger-sized components and to dissipate the heat generated by such units. In the past, wireless systems have been large and bulky and have weighed more than what is satisfactory to many users.
While wireless communication devices and methods have provided an improvement over prior approaches in terms of features, voice quality, cost, packaging size and weight, the challenges in the field of wireless telecommunications have continued to increase with demands for more and better techniques having greater flexibility and adaptability.
Therefore, a need has arisen for a new method and system for changing states in a wireless telecommunication system.
In accordance with the present invention, a method and system for changing states in a wireless telecommunication system are provided that substantially eliminate or reduce disadvantages and problems associated with previously developed systems and methods.
A method for wireless communication is disclosed. The method includes communicating from a first unit to a second unit a plurality of transition signals. Each of the transition signals has a sequential value. The method further includes transitioning the first unit and the second unit from a first state to a second state simultaneously based on the sequential values of the transition signals.
Technical advantages of the present invention include providing an improved method for transitioning units in a telecommunication system between states. In particular, a first unit communicates a plurality of transition signals to a second unit that have sequential values. The first unit transitions from a first state to a second state after transmitting the transition signal with a final value. Accordingly, the second unit may determine at what point the first unit will transition between states if any one of the plurality of transition signals is received. As a result, the units may transition from the first state to the second state simultaneously.
Other technical advantages of the present invention will be readily apparent to one skilled in the art from the following figures, descriptions and claims.